ntoffandomcom-20200216-history
Continent Of Chūsei
The Chūsei no Tochi, otherwise known as the Continent of Chūsei, is a one of the core landmasses in the Tales of the Forgotten world. The continent itself is fashioned after the medieval periods, and thus holds various customs and attributes that are reminiscent of that age. Geography The Chūsei no Tochi, serves as the largest of the five main continents. Given it's size and status, the Continent is proven to possess a widely different range of climates and environments. In addition, it houses numerous ''Countries'' and Kingdoms, ''each with their own set of customs and concerns. '''Locations' Land of Saints ''Land of Saints'' Located to the western region of the Continent, the Land of Saints is a country dominated by a frigid, tundra-like climate. The landscape is so cold that travel without the necessary provision or equipment often leads to a failed outing, or even worse. . . death. In addition to the cold, massive, mountainous structures are in abundance - often being mold from a healthy blend rock, and ice. The main Kingdom that resides within this country is the Seinaru no Kuni. Oddly, this dominant nation has spread throughout the bulk of the country's territory, making it one of the few areas without a ''Daimyo''. The Land of Saints is often referred to as the Holy Capital of the world, and is also known for it Land of Snow ''Land of Snow'' Just west to it's dominant, neighboring country is the Land of Snow. Much like the Land of Saints, the Land of Snow - surprise, surprise - is one also dominated by frigid terrains. Nevertheless, this country suffers from far more severe weather conditions - often being plagued with heavy blizzards, or even hail storms. The conditions often vary based on which area in the country a person travels. While there are numerous smaller civilizations scattered throughout, the most prominent remains the Yuki no Ōkoku. ''The Yuki no Ōkoku is another Monarch-based Kingdom. It remains one of the richest areas in terms of goods, with the most notorious mines on the continent being located at the mid-point between this country and the Land of Swamps. '''Land of Swamps' ''Land of Swamps'' Located east to the Land of Demons, and west to the Land of Snow, the Land of Swamps serve as one of the more important geological locations on the Continent. As the name suggests, the Land of Swamps is dominated by a monumental strip of swamp-covered lands. The terrain is covered from top to bottom with bogs, poisonous trees and plants, mud, and other hazardous materials. It's main export seems to be agriculture - given the wealth of rare herbs and plants that seem to grow natively in the area. The creatures, appropriately, tend to be able to release dangerous toxins as well. Over the last few decades, Demons also seem to populate the country in wide abundance. Land of Demons ''Land of Demons'' Located to the far east of the Continent is the Land of Demons. In contrast to the Land of Swamps, this particularly country has far larger trees, and is more forested. Nevertheless, the Land of Demon sports a healthy mix of vegetation -- much of which are poisonous -- and rocky structures, allowing for various caves and underground structures to remain in existence. Regardless, quite a few swamps and toxic pits lurk in unsuspecting areas, and given the trees, sunlight is often sparse, blanketing the region in a habitual shade. As the name suggests, the Land of Demons is home to the ''Dark Arts'', and houses a number of powerful Demons. The dominant 'Kingdom' of this country is the[[Kokonerasu| Kokonerasu]]. Land of Meadows ''Land of Meadows'' WIP. This will be. . some country I don't know what to do yet! Land of Iron Land of Iron This will be the Land of Iron. Home to Samurai. Fill out information later. Main different here is that it won't be covered in snow. Characteristics The Continent of '''Chūsei '''is noted to be the focal point, or center of the globe's spiritual charge. In essence, areas in this continent possess exceptionally high quantities of negative and spiritual energy. As such, control of the Continent can lead one to possess enough power to have an adverse effect on the planet as a whole. clarification and refinement